


Dangers brought by the daylight

by TrudyCollins



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: AU, Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Not Far Cry: New Dawn related, Outside The Bunker AU, Sexual Content, Smut, Suicide thoughts, Swearing, Violence, far cry 5 - Freeform, friend's oc on this fanfic, mature content, not canon au, nuclear war references, others didn't had that luck, some survived, the war Is already over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrudyCollins/pseuds/TrudyCollins
Summary: Ethan Austin(Male Deputy) and Joseph Seed need to get out of the bunker after some years due they start getting low in food, but they find out the world is nothing but desert due all the bombs and war. Is there any hope left in the world? Will they find someone else? Will they survive?





	1. We need to leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3, i don't know how to work with this site, please be patient with me ;v;  
> Note1: Kevin Nickel is on this fanfic, but this character does not belongs to me, it belongs to xX-Tahrobin-Xx on Deviantart.
> 
>  
> 
> Note2: There will be 3 ocs on this.
> 
> My male Deputy: https://toyhou.se/2754007.ethan-austin-the-deputy-#10535666  
> My female Deputy: https://toyhou.se/3046394.nova-jae#10536142  
> xX-Tahrovin-Xx male Deputy: https://file.toyhou.se/images/10778250_K61fkkqhmrewwdk.jpg

Ethan was deeply asleep on his bed, well, were a bunch of blankets on the cold ground named a bed? He could not complain, live in a bunker is not easy. He had to eat canned food, sleep on the ground with a few blankets around him, stare at the wall all day, he had no phone with him at the moment.  
It could get worse he have been trapped in a bunker for years with the worse person he could think of, Joseph seed.  
He feelt a hand land on his shoulder, shaking him slightly out of his deep sleep, his eyes opened slowly, looking up, all he saw was that man, the one he could trust a bit, but not trust his own life.  
"Wake up, my child" Joseph said softly, shaking the shorter male till he was fully awake. Ethan bit back a annoyed grunt and stared up at the other man "Yes? What do you need, Father?" He sighed, feeling a dizzy from being awake so suddenly. 

"We are going to leave the bunker tomorrow, lamb." He said softly. Ethan eyes went wide, leave? They were going to leave the bunker? After all this years trapped inside it? "L-Leave?" Ethan asked, nervous about the idea of leaving. He was scared about what they could find outside. What if there was bad persons ready to kill them? He could not trust anyone, he was unsure to trust himself, he could not think properly anymore, he was mentally scarred by all this experience. 

The thing that more triggered him was his time with Jacob, passing through all his training, it was the most strange and scary experience he have ever passed through. Ethan could not help but shiver at the memories of everything he passed through. He would not trust Joseph.

"No, i dont want to leave, i like it here, its safe!!" Ethan shouted in a stressed way. "I dont want to leave this bunker, you cant make me leave. Im done at being dragged around" He was shaking.

"Child, please stay calm, nothing is going to hurt you, we will leave tomorrow, but you don't need to worry" Joseph said calmly, trying to make the other male calm down. "I know you don't like the bunker, but you don't want to leave, because you feel safe inside of it. You will not leave alone, we will leave together, you will never be alone, child" The Father said, placing one hand on Deputy's shoulder and pulling him closer. Ethan did not hesitated and leaned closer, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "Its okay to be afraid, Ethan, but don't let your fears consumer you, you need be strong. When you first arrived you were strong, now all I see is a shaking man in front of me" He said, rubbing soft circles on Ethan's back, trying to calm his shaking frame.

"You promise we will go together?" Ethan finally spoke, he had no idea why he was trusting this man, maybe he was starting to suffer from Stockholm Syndrome, who knows. "Yes, we will leave together, I know it's hard, but you need to trust me. God is on our side." Joseph spoke softly, he kept saying he would be there for Deputy, but stopped once he heard a snore and he smiled at the view of Deputy asleep against his shoulder. "Sleep, my child. Tomorrow will be a big day for us" Joseph hummed.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Joseph will leave the bunker soon, but Ethan discovers something about the priest, Joseph Seed.
> 
> Note: I forgot to put it in the tags, I will do it later, just to say that Faith, Jacob and John don't die in this AU, they are alive. Joey Hudson and Staci Pratt are alive too! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter <3  
> I'm not sure if this will turn out to be good, but the important is that I'm happy with this >v<

In the next morning Ethan was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, walking to the other room to check on Joseph. The Father was deeply asleep on the couch. Something got Ethan's attention, Joseph's diary on top of a desk, Ethan knew very well that NO ONE could touch Joseph's stuff. That's the problem of the humans, they want to do exactly what they should not, just because they are curious. Ethan picked up the book really carefully, before opening it. The first pages were all talking about God, Joseph really thinks God speaks to him, how weird. Other pages were about Eden's gate project. Ethan was about to close the diary, but he saw something about Joseph's brothers, so he started to read. 

There were lots of pages talking about Jacob, John and Faith, Joseph sure love his siblings. Everything that was written were saying how much Joseph missed his siblings, how much he wanted them in the bunker too. 

Ethan felt bad for this man, maybe he had no family left. They had to run into the bunker to survive the nuclear bombs, Joseph made it, but he got separated from his siblings. At first Joseph wanted to believe they were alive and inside another bunker, but after more than 5 years trying to contact the other bunkers with the radio he gave up, because no one was on the other side to reply to his attempts.

A particularly part caught Ethans attention, a page blurred with dry tears, making some spots of the ink blurry, Ethan started to read the page. "I wish I could have given a better life to them, my dear siblings. I miss them so much. I miss Faith's cheerful smile and her sweet laugh,. I miss John's timid confessions and way of acting. I miss my elder brother Jacob, our protector, the one that always stood up against our abusive parents. I lost hope, I know I will not see them again. I hope they rest in peace, take care of them, God" It was what was written in that page. Ethan placed down the diary.Ethan never saw Joseph as the caring type, but that diary made everything clear, Joseph was kind hearted towards his family, but now he is alone. Ethan is all he have left. 

Ethan went to his bed again, sitting down on top of the blankets, thinking about everything he learnt in this few minutes. After a few minutes he saw Joseph walk inside the room. "Good morning, my child" Joseph greeted. "Morning, Father" Ethan said while standing up. Joseph smiled softly as he watched Ethan, but his smile faded when the Deputy pulled him into a tight hug. No one spoke, Ethan just stood there, hugging Joseph. The Father did not moved away, but wrapped his arms around Ethan in return. 

After a long minute without speak, The Father broke the silence "What's the meaning of this, my child" Joseph questioned, eyebrows raised. "I know you are alone and lost hope, I understand you, I lost hope in seeing someone again too, I miss my cousin, she is really important for me, I know how it feels like to lose family" Ethan states aloud.

Joseph realised everything quick, he was smart enough to know what happened. His arms pulled the shorter male closer. "Oh, child. I'm so happy to have you here, to have someone to share my pain with" The Father said, closing his eyes.


	3. This is not a new chapter, it's an explanation about my Far Cry 5 AU/Fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new chapter.

There are some persons that never played Far Cry 5, I will give a short explanation about the game so it will be easier to understand this fanfic ^^

There is a cult in hope county, the objective of the cult is complete the 'Eden's gate project'. That project has the objective of forcing people to join the cult by brainwashing them with a substance called 'bliss'(it's like a drug that make persons calm).  
The cult believes that there will be a big war, and they want to force everyone into bunkers so they can repopulate the world after that war. Joseph Seed is the leader of the cult. Before Joseph started the cult he had a wife and a baby, but after his wife had a car accident she died, but their baby was alive. Joseph went to the hospital to see his daughter, he felt that this was all a big injustice, and his family deserved none of this. He saw his daughter with a small air tub connected to her mouth, so he squeezed the tub to cut the air till she died. Joseph killed his own baby daughter, because he knew he could not take of her alone. Joseph heard God voice talking to him, he was 100% he was choosen by God to save everyone from the disasters and injustices of the world, starting with his daughter.

Joseph wanted to be called The Father by the members of the cult, he wanted to be the father he couldn't be to his daughter.

Joseph formed the cult with his younger brother, John Seed. John seed was the function of hearing the New members confessions and free them of their sins by tattooing their sins on their body, so they will remember forever their sins and reach atonement.

Years passed and Joseph and John saw a homeless man laying on the floor, facing a wall and mumbling on his sleep. The man was using a army jacket and had ginger hair/beard. The man was Jacob Seed, their elder brother, but they only recognize him, because the man was mumbling their names 'Joseph' and 'John' on his sleep. After a long talk they discovered Jacob was homeless, because he got expelled from the army after getting PTSD.

After joining the cult, Jacob's function was train the the members of the cult to kidnap other persons to join them. He was chosen for that job, since he had experience due being a veteran..

All the three brothers were together again and ready to lead the cult, they all had a bad childhood, they had abusive parents. Joseph were beaten, but none of them suffered like John did. John would get beaten merciless till he was crying and howling in pain. Jacob was the elder brother, he would always stood up to protect his brothers from their parents, at least he protected everyone till he left to join the army.

Between that time they adopted a sister, which Joseph called Faith Seed.

 

(HERE starts my Au :) )  
Years later a group of deputies was sent to arrest Joseph seed for accusations of kidnap and killing. In the group of the deputies were Ethan Austin and Nova Jae, they were cousins.  
In the middle of their attempts to arrest Joseph a nuclear war broke into the world, in the middle of bomb explosions Ethan got separated from Nova and Joseph got separated from his siblings.  
Ethan had to stay locked with Joseph(the enemy) on a bunker for years to survive the nuclear war. Ethan had no idea if Nova managed to survive the bombs and Joseph have no notice about his siblings too!

That's all I have to explain, the rest is on the fanfic <3


	4. Tell me more about yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY Ethan and Joseph need to leave the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the short chapters ;;  
> I will try make them longer <3

It was a long morning for Joseph and Ethan, they had been putting inside backpacks their most important stuff and the rest of the canned food. They had run out of water a few minutes ago, they really needed to leave to find more.  
Joseph was waiting for Ethan at the door of the bunker. He smiled once he saw the deputy walk over. "Ready to leave, my child?" The Father asked softly, Ethan only smiled as a yes.

Joseph unlocked the bunker's doors and pushed them open. Immediately both of them covered their eyes due the strong sunlight, something they haven't seen in years.

Joseph was the first to step out, being followed by a scared Ethan. Once their vision got used to the new light, they saw- nothing.  
Everything was destroyed by the nuclear war, there were huge holes on the ground from explosions, burnt trees, a gun here and there, all signs of a violent war. 

"God, it's all gone" Joseph said, breaking the silence. Ethan stared at everything around them as well, all was destroyed, the few constructions that used to be there were now all reduced to ruins.

"Where is everyone?" Ethan asked desperately. "What do you mean, my child?" Joseph was confused. "My friends....my......" Ethan stomach twisted. "NOVA! MY COUSIN! WHERE IS SHE???" The deputy was desperate, he did not wanted to believe his cousin died, she was all the family he had left. "Child, let's try look in other bunkers, I'm sure there is a chance they are all alive, your cousin and friends and my siblings, don't worr- DEPUTY!!!" Joseph shouted as the other male run away at full speed. Ethan wanted to find his friends, nothing more was important. He kept running, even with Joseph calling for him, he needed to reach the other bunkers. 'im going to find her' Ethan thought to himself, he refused to believe she was not alive. 

Suddenly Ethan got thrown in the ground by Joseph. "DON'T RUN LIKE THAT! WHAT IF YOU GOT ATTACKED BY SOME WILD ANIMAL OR ANOTHER SURVIVOR!!?? ARE YOU CRAZY, DEPUT-..." Joseph shouting stopped as quick as it started as he saw the tears streaming down Ethan's face. Joseph never get mad, see him mad and shouting was terrifying. "Child..." The Father sighed. "Don't cry." he said softly, wiping the other male tears away before standing up and helping Ethan up too. "I miss her, she is my family, what if she is gone!?" Ethan said, trying to hold back his sobs and tears, he hated look like this, he hated look weak. Only kids and women cry, that's what his dad taught him when he was younger. 

Joseph knew and understood Ethan's pain, he was worried about his own family too. "Ethan, listen to me, child" Joseph said, pressing his forehead against Ethan's. "I promise we will find everyone, mine and your family. Trust me, stay by my side, don't run like that again." The Father stated calmly. "It's okay to cry, child. Don't be afraid to cry, let it out,. Judge not, and you will not be judge" Joseph kept trying to calm down Ethan. 

Eventually the deputy calmed down, his eyes were closed, his head resting on Joseph's chest, just letting the older man hold him. Ethan needed comfort, something he have been deprived for more than 10 years. "Thank you, Father. I'm sorry for running" Ethan said quietly, ashamed of himself. "Forgive and you will be forgiven, my child" Ethan could hear Joseph's smile as he spoke. Ethan knew Joseph was there to help him, to support him, he was happy for that.

Both of them parted and walked off, they needed to find another bunker, they had no water and only few food left. In their way Ethan got curious. "Joseph- uh, I mean, Father!" the deputy quickly corrected himself, no one calls Joseph by his name, only his siblings, the others need to call him Father. "Don't worry, child, you may address to me as Joseph" this left Ethan speechless. "Ah-yes, Joseph. Do you really talk with God?" Ethan asked nervously.  
"Yes and no. I don't speak to God, but God does speak to me. I hear his voice, telling me to lead everyone to a better world, i tried, but only saved you." Joseph answered without stuttering or thinking to much, he was confident of what he was saying. "Oh, how can we know if God is truly real? And not something persons created by the need of believing something?" Joseph smiled. "You ask too much questions, child, that's the problem. You are using this-" Joseph said pointing at Ethan's head "-but you should use this." The Father states while pointing at the deputy's chest, more specifically, his heart. "Uh, you saying I'm using my head instead of using my chest?" Ethan was confused. Surprisingly, Joseph laughed. "No, my child, you are using your brain instead of heart. You can't question God's existence, you need to welcome him in your heart" The Father smiled cheerfully, making Ethan blush, embarrassed. "Don't worry, child, one day you will understand" The older man hummed aloud.

As they kept talking Joseph got curious too. "Tell me, child, how was your childhood?" Ethan flinched a bit at the question "Oh, uh, I'm a only child, no siblings. My family did not had much money, so my dad worked a lot, I would see him once a week. He was a bit stern and not the type of showing love. On other hand, my mother was always there, to help me" Ethan smiled to himself while walking and looking at the ground. "I loved my mother, she would always comfort me if I got bullied at school, or if I was sad for getting bad grades. I loved her meals, she was great at cooking. My dad was male chauvinist, he said my mother's place was working at home. I never understood why she did not left him" Ethan was just rambling now, losing the focus of Joseph's question and main subject, but Joseph let him speak without interrupt. "My mother was caring, the type that would fake not being hungry to feed the others. I learnt so much with her, I miss her so much, I wish i-...I would give everything to have her with me one last day. Ethan sighed, but it was all in the past, no one lives forever.

"You are humble, child, just like her. I bet she was a great mother" Joseph smiled warmly, patting the other's back. Ethan gave him a small smile. "She was great" He confirmed.


	5. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Ethan are getting closer to each other outside the bunker than all the years inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be some Joseph x Ethan on this fanfic, but outside this AU Ethan is taken by Lahkan(my bf's male deputy oc).

The day was not cold or hot, it was enjoyable, Ethan kept walking, enjoying Joseph's humming as they searched for a bunker to find water or just rest, because they have been walking non stop the past 4 hours.  
Ethan was looking around, his eyes snapped wide as he saw a bunker. "Joseph!! There!" Ethan smiled and run away. "Child!! I told you not to run." Ethan stopped and flinched, looking at Joseph slowly* "S..Sorry" The deputy mumbled. Joseph smiled "Don't run without me." Joseph smiled and winked. Like by instinct they both ran to the bunker to see who would be the first to get there. Eventually Ethan won, Joseph was old. "Good job, child" Joseph praised. They both stared at the bunker's door, Joseph waited and pushed them open as Ethan waited.

Suddenly a man jumped out of the bunker, tackling Joseph into the ground. Before the man could stab Joseph with a knife, Ethan(instinctively) kicked the man away from Joseph. "ARE YOU CRAZY" The man yelled but then stooped. "Ethan?" The man asked. "KEVIN!!!!" Ethan squealed in happiness and tackled the stranger into the ground into a tight hug. "You are alive, Kevin!!!!" Ethan smiled brightly like a kid on a candy shop. Joseph just stood up from the ground, watching Ethan and the stranger named Kevin. Then Joseph remembered, Kevin and Ethan are both deputies and friends. 

"Get off, Ethan!!" Kevin grunted and pushed the shorter male off of himself then stood up, Ethan proceeded to do the same. "Nova! Come here" Kevin called, annoyed. Suddenly a brown haired girl came out of the bunker, looking tired. "Nova......" Ethan gasped. "Hello Ethan" she smiled and they hugged quickly.

The silence was filled with sobs from Ethan as he held the girl close to himself like he would never let go again. Kevin and Joseph did not interrupted, letting the two of them have their moment. "I thought y..you were dead" Ethan cried but smiled into her shoulder. "I can't leave you alone, Ethan, you would not survive without me" she giggled.

After some minutes Ethan managed to calm down and turned to Joseph. "Joseph, this is Kevin, my friend and this is Nova, my cousin" Ethan smiled. Joseph smiled too, walking over to Nova. "So, you are Nova, Ethan spoke a lot about you." The Father said, taking her hands and kissing them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Father" she smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, child." Joseph said and turned to Kevin. Kevin just looked at Joseph in a way that only could mean 'don't get any closer', Joseph did not.

"Ethan, what are you doing with him? He is our enemy!!!" Kevin said, gesturing at Joseph. "Uhh, I...don't..know exactly what I'm doing with him.." Ethan gulped. "BULLSHIT ETHAN! YOU TRAITOR!" Kevin was mad, after all their hard work to try arrest Joseph, Ethan turned his back to his own friends and decided to show empathy to Joseph, the man they were all supposed to arrested for killing and kidnapping. "Get back to yourself Ethan! We need arrest him" Kevin stated sternly. "You are not going to arrest him, Kevin. All this years that I was trapped with him on a bunker made me see he is not a bad person. He is just harmless now, he have no family left, do you want to FUCK UP his life even more?" Ethan hissed through gritted teeth. "YOU are crazy Ethan, I think you are suffering from Stockholm syndrome" Kevin rolled his eyes while speaking. "Ethan, he is right" Nova added quietly. "All this experience does not cleans Joseph's crimes, he is a criminal, Ethan." she sighed. "No, I refuse to let him being arrest! He just needs help, nothing mor-" Ethan was cutted of by a hand on his shoulder, from no one but Joseph. "Child, they are right, I need pay for my actions. I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I have nothing to lose now. Don't worry, child, I will be okay." Joseph smiled, pressing his forehead against Ethan's, never breaking eye contact. "I don't want to leave you" Ethan whispered. "Child, I will always be here, praying for you, you need to be strong. Do me that favor, will you?" Joseph reassured the shorter male.


	6. I will not leave you [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan knows Joseph is a criminal, but doesn't want to leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys? Here is another chapter! ;)
> 
> Characters that already showed up:  
> -Ethan Austin  
> -Kevin Nickel  
> -Nova Jae  
> -Joseph Seed

Kevin and Nova just watched Joseph and Ethan talk. It was clearly noticeable how much Ethan felt affection towards The Father. "No, please. I don't want you to go. You have no family, I don't want you to suffer more than what you already suffer" Ethan whined pathetically. "Child, I will be alright" Joseph assured, giving him a smile. Even thought Joseph was calm, he was feeling slightly sad, he failed on his life objective. 

"I hate to stop stuff like this, but I have this handcuffs ready for him!" Kevin sighed. "Kevin, don't!" Ethan begged. "Lets just let him free with us for now, Kevin. We arrest him later. Our main objective is find survivors from the war and take them to the bunker, we need make sure everyone's okay, even Joseph" Nova stated calmly. "What!!!! Are you kidding me???" Kevin was speechless, was Nova on Joseph's side too? "Just for now, Kevin. We arrest Joseph after everything calms down, please?" she smiled. "Ugh, whatever you say, annoying woman" He grunted, putting the handcuffs away. "You two" Kevin pointed at Ethan and Joseph. "Get inside the damn bunker and find a room to share. This will be our base for now, till we find the other survivors, then we move out of this damn country and away from the war destruction" Kevin sighed, he just wanted to be home without problems on his life.

A few hours passed, Kevin and Nova went out to try find another survivors. Ethan and Joseph explored the bunker, it was a lot bigger than the one they were in before. There were lots of rooms, one of them was a kitchen, where they stopped to eat and drink something. Then they explored more, one of the rooms had some of Kevin's stuff, maybe it was Kevin's bedroom, the same happened in other room, but this time with Nova's stuff. "We should get our own bedrooms as well, there are still plenty of empty rooms around" Ethan said, holding his backpack. "We could share one, if they find other survivors there will be enough space for everyone. Share seems fair." Joseph stated.  
"Eh? I don't think that's necessary." Ethan said, but Joseph was already holding his hand and taking him to a empty room. Ethan just gave up and followed, helping The Father settle down a few blankets on the ground, making a 'bed', so they would not sleep on the ground.

"Tell me, child, why did you stood up against your friends for me?" Joseph asked, sitting down on the blankets , next to Ethan. "I'm not sure. All that years trapped with you inside the bunker made me see you are not a bad person, you can be really caring and soft. You also got separated from your siblings and you don't know if they are alive. I felt sorry for you. You helped me a lot, I wanted to do the same" Ethan confessed. Ethan looked at his hands, not sure what else say.

"Thank you, Ethan" Joseph sighed. "What you did for me, it means a lot, you have a good soul, you are pure, my child" The Father said, resting his head on the other's. Ethan closed his eyes and smiled. "I want keep you safe, Joseph, you deserve better than what you have. No one deserves the shitty and fucked up childhood you had" Joseph couldn't help, but smile. "Language, my child" Joseph warned at Ethan's swearing. The deputy laughed at Joseph, opening his eyes to look at the other with a soft smile.

Joseph rested his hands on the deputy's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "He told me everything" Joseph started. "Who? Told you what?" Ethan nuzzled into his hands without knowing what the older male was talking about. "God. God told me you are the one made for me" Joseph said in a serious tone. Ethan swallowed dryly, was Joseph talking serious? Ethan doesn't believe in Gods in general, but he knows Joseph does with all his heart. "Joseph, I don't think that's true. Listen to yourself" Joseph raised one hand calmly as a 'stop' sign and Ethan shut his mouth. "Ethan, my child, I know what I'm saying. You were made for me. Trust me." Joseph assured with all his confidence, rubbing Ethan's cheek with his thumb. "I dont believe in God, Joseph, but I believe in you" Joseph rested one hand on Ethan's cheek and other on the back of his neck, pulling the short male into a soft kiss. Ethan shut his eyes tightly, holding his breath. Joseph noticed the deputy's stress and stroked the other's hair, soon feeling Ethan relax under his touch. They parted slowly, Joseph smiling and Ethan blushing and breathing deeply. Joseph placed his hands on the other's shoulders, pushing him down on the blankets. "W-Wait!" Ethan said holding into Joseph's arms. "You are afraid, child, you don't need to, trust me, I would never hurt you" Joseph smiled, trying to calm Ethan. Deputy nodded gently, trusting Joseph. "Okay, I trust you, Joseph, but.....isn't Lust a sin?" Ethan questioned. "I'm proud of you, Lust is a sin, you are right, but love is not" With that stated, Joseph placed a kiss on Ethan's cheek, working the deputy's shirt open. Ethan was nervous, but he knew Joseph would never hurt him. He never did. Ethan arched his back so Joseph could take his shirt off easily. The Father sad down on Ethan's legs, appreciating the view of the deputy's exposed torso, there were some scars, Joseph choose to ignore them and don't bring up any painful memories from the other. Joseph runs his fingers across the other male skin, feeling it under his finger tips, that earned him a shiver and a quiet moan from the deputy, he wanted to hear more. Suddenly Joseph felt Ethan fingers running down his bare back, Joseph hummed at the soft touch, making Ethan smile softly. "I love you, Ethan, I want you to know that. I will always be here for you no matter what, I just want you to be happy and always keep being who you are, don't change for anyone" The Father said, pushing his lips into Ethan's into a passionate kiss. The shorter male melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Joseph's neck before kissing back. Ethan's breath hitched as he felt Joseph's leg rest between his own. The preacher smiled and pushed his leg against deputy's crotch, this time getting a loud moan from him. "You are sensitive, aren't you, Ethan?" Ethan nodded, but hesitated. "No no, don't worry, I know what you want to do, go ahead, my child" Joseph encouraged the shy man. Ethan closed his eyes and throw his shame out of the window as he started rubbing his clothed erection against Joseph's tempting leg. The younger man gasped and kept humping the other's leg, desperate for more pressure. It made him extremely ashamed being watched in such a needy state by Joseph, but he needed this. "Joseph" Ethan called, without knowing exactly why. "I'm here, child, I got you" With that, Joseph pulled his leg away, making Ethan whimper at the loss of that sweet pressure. Joseph worked on Ethan's belt, undoing it. The noise of a opening zipper echoed through the room, then Joseph pulled deputy's pants down his hips while giving him a soft smile. Ethan was panting heavily, feeling more arouse than he have ever been with other men or women. Then he felt Joseph pull down his boxers, freeing Ethan's erection. The cold air of the bunker was replaced by Joseph's warm hand wrapped around his erection, giving it firm strokes. Ethan arched his back and responded with a loud moan, he felt dizzy with pleasure, like he would pass out at any moment. "H..harder, please, Father" Joseph would never make Ethan beg, he was not that type of person, so he did as asked and picked up the pace. The air was filled with moans and whimpers, Joseph was smiling, while he watched the moaning, sweating mess called Ethan. He could tell Ethan was reaching his limit as he saw the younger man jerk his hips into his hand and trying to hold into anything. Ethan moaned out Joseph's name louder as he came over his stomach and the man's hand, arching his back off of the blankets as Joseph worked him up through his climax. They stood there, Ethan trying to calm down his breathing as Joseph took care of everything and cleaned the mess they made. Ethan got dressed again and looked at Joseph. "What...about you, Joseph?" Ethan shyly asked, did Joseph managed to stay okay through everything they did? "Don't worry about me, child, my self control is good, I will be fine, trust me" Joseph smiled, placing a kiss on Ethan's forehead. By the time Nova and Kevin were back, they found Ethan and Joseph asleep together, holding into each other. "Fuck, now I understand why Ethan was so protective over him" Kevin snorted. "That's true, it will be hard separate these two so we can arrest Joseph" Nova added shaking her head. "Hungry?" she asked turning to Kevin. "Always" he stated as they went to the kitchen to eat something.


	7. This will be hard, Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Nova talk about Joseph and Ethan.  
> At the same time, Ethan is having troubles to sleep.

"This will be hard, Kevin" Nova stated as she ate her food. Kevin sighed, sitting at the table and eating too. "I know! I have no idea how to separate that two! We will eventually need to arrest Joseph" the man complained. "I don't want act like the bad guy!!! I just want to do what is right!" He sighed, poking his fork on the food. "I understand what you are trying to say, let's try not think much about this, we have other concerns at the moment" she assured. They needed to find as much survivors as they could and bring them to the bunker. That was the main objective at the moment.

Meanwhile, as Kevin and Nova spoke, a few rooms away were Ethan and Joseph, laying on the bed, Ethan had woken up minutes ago, he couldnt sleep, he was stressed, everything he could imagine while asleep was Joseph being taken away, that nightmares would hunt him forever. Ethan watch Joseph sleep. The Father had his back turned to him since he moved while asleep. Ethan sighed, he loved this man, a criminal, the enemy, Ethan knew Joseph was going to be arrested sooner or later, the idea was terrifying.

"I don't want to lose you" Ethan whispered to himself, holding back the urge to just grab Joseph and disappear from there. He bit his lip and sighed closing his eyes, then he felt a hand laying in his cheek."What's wrong?" Joseph asked in a sleepy voice. Ethan felt bad for moving too much and waking up Joseph. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to disturb you, I can't sleep nothing more. Please go back to sleep" Ethan forced a smile. 

Joseph pulled the other male closer, kissing the top of his head. "Ethan, lie is a sin, I know you are nervous and scared" Joseph smiled softly, and Ethan gave up, resting his head on Joseph's chest. "I will be here, do not fear, my child, sleep" Joseph stated in a low voice, showing affection and love. After a while of being held by the other man, Ethan fell asleep, this time no nightmares came to hunt him and both of them slept in peace.

As the night fully arrived both Nova and Kevin went each other to their rooms, thinking about what to do in the next day, sit and cross arms waiting for a miracle was not a option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> -Trudy


	8. Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova finds something.......someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Trudy wants to say that there are no protagonist on this fic, every character will be valued. Sorry for not making Joseph and Ethan the main ones.

It was a sunny morning, the bunker's door was wide open as if asking the sun warmth to come inside. Nova, Kevin, Joseph and Ethan sat at the table eating, Nova and Ethan were talking cheerfully, while Kevin was staring at Joseph with hate on his eyes. Joseph was smiling, trying to hide the fact he was upset at being the only one not fully welcomed into the bunker. 

Once they were done with the food Kevin stood up "I'm going to clean up the mess, it will not clean itself" Joseph stood up as well, taking this as a chance to get closer to Kevin and get his trust "I will help you" The Father stated.  
Ethan grunted and turned to Nova "I guess I will have to babysat this two and keep them from killing each other." Ethan said. The girl laughed and smiled "I will go outside and try find something useful or other survivors, see ya all later." She smiled, grabbing her backpack and walking outside.

Nova made her way through the zone, she used the excuse of wanting to try find something, but all she needed was time alone to fresh her mind. As she kept walking she noticed a white dog walking nearby, she just noticed the animal by its panting. She took this as a sign the poor dog was thirsty, she would not even try think how a simple white dog survived the nuclear bombs. She grabbed a water bootle and walking closer to the dog that seemed to be a husky......wait......that's a wolf, not a dog. She froze on place, it was one of that God damn wolves that attack people. 

The wolf noticed her and she was getting scared, but when she saw the wolf's ears perk up and eyes looking at the water bootle she relaxed, the canine wanted water. She slowly knelt down and opened the water bootle, the wolf came really close and she just moved the bootle enough for the water to spill and the wolf drink it. Once the canine was satisfied it went closer, sniffing her face and giving it a lick. She smiled and patted it, it seems they are not dangerous without receiving orders to attack.

The wolf walked around her, making sure to take in her scent, like a normal dog would do.  
Suddenly the wolf stopped and turned its head to look behind Nova, it's tail was wagging fast. She though the wolf was looking at her and not behind her, but that idea went quickly away and she heard someone behind her.

She quickly stood up in a second and turned around, what she saw almost made her have a heart attack. It was a tall man, scarred skin, bulky, with a beard and ginger hair, it was Jacob Seed. He survived the war too???  
The wolf passed past her, returning to its owner. She just noticed now the wolf was using a vest made for dogs. In the green colored vest was written with big white words "PTSD SERVICE ANIMAL, DON'T TOUCH".

So Jacob has a service wolf? That is everything but legal, owning wolves is forbidden.  
She noticed the man haven't said a word or moved from place at all, the situation was getting awkward.  
But she noticed something by the man's corporal pose, Jacob was extremely tense now. The wolf noticed it too and rubbed itself across Jacob's legs, barking a bit. Jacob relaxed in a matter of seconds, that service wolf really was doing it's job hella perfectly, it's function was calm down or prevent Jacob from having PTSD attacks. Nova just understood one thing, the veteran would break down without his wolf, so she let the illegal wolf keeping slide away.  
"Uh....You are Jacob Seed, don't you?" she had no idea what to say, she knows this man was dangerous. She knows, before the war broke, that Jacob killed persons and tortured innocents, only God knows what else this man was capable off. But a few years passed since that time, she doesn't knows if this man is still dangerous, and if his pet will attack at his command, she was getting scared again, now visible shaking.

She could run, she could try attack, but she knows she stand no chance. Even if she wanted to run she couldn't, her legs were not moving, she was frozen by fear and couldnt calm down.  
The man was not speaking at all, that was getting her more nervous than anything else. Then she realised something.

Jacob was a veteran from the gulf war, he came from the war with PTSD, what if the most recent nuclear war triggered his PTSD even more and now he had a deep trauma? That would explain the lack of speech from the man and his new service pet. She needed to try again and force a conversation between them. She lifted her head up and noticed Jacob was not looking at her, but to the wolf now.  
"Jacob." she called again. And she got no response, just like in her first attempt. She called again, but his eyes wouldn't leave the wolf, that was nudging its head against the man's hand. 

"Jacob, where is your brother John?" she asked and this time Jacob looked at her, visible aware of his brother's name mention.They stared at each other, till he finally spoke "I don't know." that's all he said, nothing else left his mouth. Was he alone? Fighting to survive this world after a nuclear war? As he spoke all she could hear was the voice of a broken man, hopelessly and tired man. This is not the same Jacob she used to know. The old Jacob's voice was firm, stern, ready to yell at his men to go back to work or give orders. But now...he is different, she is almost sure Jacob is in pain, she knows he feels alone. Suddenly she remembered that maybe John is not with them, but Joseph is. She just needed to get a way to get Jacob to his brother. 

"Jacob, I need you to come with me." she said gently. "let's go" she started walking away and gesturing him to follow, but the man shook his head, refusing to follow. "No" he stated, this time firmly. "Why, I have to show you something" she couldnt say his brother Joseph was alive. She needed to take him to Joseph first to avoid a freak out from the other man.

"Peaches is alone, can't leave" Then Jacob turned and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <333
> 
> -Trudy


	9. The veteran and the lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Jacob was not alone in the bunker.

She was confused, who is peaches? Suddenly she remembered- Peaches is the nickname Jacob gave to deputy Staci Pratt. Is Pratt alive too?? She needed to know, Pratt and her were best friends from work.

"Let me go with you!" she followed him, but he said nothing at all and kept walking. Well, it seems Jacob is not alone at all.

Jacob just kept walking for more than 2 hours straight. In that time, Nova managed to use her walkie talkie without Jacob noticing and warned Kevin she would not come back soon and that she was okay.  
Then she saw Jacob stop and unlocking a bunker's door, the veteran walked inside and she followed, the wolf stayed outside to protect the bunker.  
She noticed a small pile of blankets with someone laying between them, the person had their back to them, it was hard to notice who was there, but she could tell it could only be Pratt

Jacob dropped his stuff on top of a desk, putting his gun there as well, then made his way to the pile of blankets and knelt down by it. 

The veteran's hand landed on the other's shoulder, before giving a gentle shake. "Peaches, wake up" Jacob stated. Pratt did not took much time and woke up, turning to look at Jacob. Nova just watched from the distance without interrupting, she never saw Pratt with such a tired look on his face, he looked more than exhausted. "Feeling better?" Jacob asked in a soft tone, brushing some of Pratts hair behind his ear. Pratt shrugged and Jacob placed an hand on his forehead, that gave her a hint that maybe Pratt is sick or with a fever. "I'm sorry, Pratt" The veteran whispered quietly. Pratt had gotten sick, because of Jacob. Pratt tried to escape the bunker and as a punishment Jacob did not gave food to Pratt for 3 days, resulting on Pratt getting weak and a lot sick. He is less sick now, but Jacob is still worried and trying to get him healthy again, he will never forbid Pratt from eat or drink again. Pratt noticed Jacob distress, all he could do was forgive Jacob, nothing else. Jacob went to stand up, but Pratt weakly wrapped his arms around his torso. "I forgive you, Jacob" Pratt whispered on a hoarse voice. The veteran nodded, accepting the embrace. Now Pratt was fully awake and would not go back to sleep, due his sickness he have been sleeping for almost a full day. He didn't ate, drink or went outside at all, all he did was sleep. "Jacob, im hungry" Pratt mumble, pulling away from the embrace. Jacob nodded and pressed a kiss to the other's forehead. "I will get you something to eat" and Jacob left to the other room of the bunker, looking at Nova as if saying 'talk with him'. Nova carefully went over to Pratt and knelt down by his side, exactly where Jacob was seconds ago."Staci Pratt" she called her best friend. That was not Jacob's voice so Pratt snapped and looked at her quickly. All his mind was thinking is 'Its NOT Jacob'. "Jacob!!" Pratt called out in a hoarse voice, but Jacob did not came to rescue him. Then Pratt went quiet, taking in the girl features, it was not a random stranger, Pratt knew that face. "I was expecting a 'Hello', but this works too, buddy" she smiled, damn, she missed Pratt so much, she only had a few friends and Pratt was one of them, the person she more trusted after her cousin Ethan. "Nova?" Pratt asked more than he stated, she was alive, she survived the war. Pratt feelings were a mess right now, he wanted to laugh, to feel nervous, to smile, to cry, to feel happy, he did not knew. "I missed you a lot, Pratt" she smiled, putting her hand out for him to shake, but instead of accepting the hand shake he pulled her tightly into a hug, burying his face on her shoulder. "I missed you too, a lot" he whined pathetically like a dog seeing its owner after years. She laughed a bit, hugging the male back and patting his hair. "I'm not the only one, Ethan and Kevin are alive! Joseph too." she whispered the last part, so Jacob could not hear. "The others are alive?? We need to go!!" he made an attempt to stand up, but she just pushed him back down. "Not until you get better." she smiled and just sat there by his side. After a few minutes Jacob came back and started to feed Pratt whatever type of soup that was. Nova just stayed still, not wanting to ruin the calm mood. She noticed that Jacob was much more comfortable having a conversation with Pratt than with her and probably anyone else. After a few minutes Pratt was done eating. Jacob was inside the bunker with Pratt and Nova sat outside with the wolf, she was extremely afraid of canines, but this wolf seemed to be really docile, so she felt okay next to it.

"This is calm, I wonder if Ethan is having a hard time at dealing with Kevin and Joseph. These two will kill each other. I know he acts calm, but I see the glint of anger on Joseph's eyes and Kevin is around" She sighed. The wolf, nudged her arm, as if knowing she was sad. Some say animals can sense fear, happiness, sickness and sadness.  
She moved one hand, petting the wolf's head, receiving a happy lick on the hand by the canine. Nova giggled at this. After a few minutes of patting and belly rubs she decided to go back inside. She placed her backpack down on top of a desk, then she heard a whine, it sounded like Pratt, she got worried and made her way to Pratt's room, she peaked in through the slightly open door to make sure the deputy was okay, what she saw made her mouth dry and lungs clench. She knew she needed to walk away, she knew watch was wrong.

Pratt was laying on the blankets, arms folded above his face, mouth slightly open. Whines spilled from his mouth as Jacob's hands softly caressed his torso under his shirt. Jacob was being gentle, making sure Pratt was okay. "Jacob." Pratt whined at Jacob's sudden stop. Pratt gave him a 'please don't stop' look, but Jacob didn't moved, instead he spoke. "If you want to watch you need pay a ticket" The veteran stated firmly.  
Nova nearly jumped, how did Jacob knew she was there?

Pratt eyes went wide, he turned on his stomach and buried his face into the pillow in shame. "I'm sorry!!! I just- heard a whine, I got worried for Pratt!!" She stuttered quickly.  
Jacob shook his head. "Pratt is okay, go get a place to rest, it's late" Jacob suggested. Nova just nodded and walked away to find a place to sleep.

"Turn to me, peaches" Jacob said, as Pratt's back was turned to him. Pratt did turned around, his face was a dark red from embarrassment. "Shhh, clean your mind, don't think." The veteran whispered into his ear, placing a kiss under it. Pratt let out a whimper and wrapped his arms around Jacob's torso. "Jacob, I..I need you" Pratt breathed out. Jacob looked at him and nodded again "I got you, peaches."

After one hour or two everyone was on bed. Nova had found a spare room to stay. Jacob was laying next to a sleeping Pratt. The veteran's fingers caressed Pratt's hair softly, feeling it between his fingers. Jacob was a lot concerned for Pratt's health, for John, for Faith, for Joseph. All that worry mixed with his PTSD was not good. He quietly sat up and walked outside, sitting by the bunker's door. He leaned down against one of the doors and looked into the distance. 

"My family.....where are you guys..." The veteran felt a deep pain, he felt alone, untrusted by everyone, unloved, he wanted his family. Tears formed on his eyes, he felt.......weak. He judged and killed everyone that he considerated weak during all his life, it's ironic, now he is feeling weak, hopeless.   
He misses Faith beautiful smile, he misses Joseph embraces, he misses John sweet voice. He misses what he calls home. His family is his home.

"Jacob?" he hears a shy voice call, then he sees Pratt sitting by his side. "Peaches, go inside, it's cold and you are sick" Jacob sighed, not looking at him to hide the tears.  
"It is cold, I need warmth" Pratt said, moving and sitting down on Jacob's lap, resting his head on his chest. "Don't cry, Jacob" Pratt said gently, wiping Jacob's tears.   
They sat there, Jacob calmed down, feeling good with Pratt's presence. Then they got back to bed to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters that already showed up.  
> -Joseph Seed  
> -Ethan Austin  
> -Nova Jae  
> -Kevin Nickel  
> -Jacob Seed  
> -Staci Pratt
> 
> Thank you for reading <3333
> 
> -Trudy


	10. I don't trust him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova takes Jacob and Pratt to the bunker.  
> Pratt shares something with Kevin.

The next morning was quiet and enjoyable, Pratt was sitting outside, enjoying the warm sun, his fever was gone and he was feeling better. Jacob's PTSD service wolf, Chita, was sitting next to Pratt, to watch over him.  
Nova walked outside, sitting next to Pratt. "How are you feeling?" she asked smiling. Pratt smiled too "Much better than before." he laughed cheerfully.

They saw Chita stand up and howl happily at the view of her owner coming back, Jacob went for a walk to clean his mind, but now he was back and he was actually pretty quick. Jacob doesn't stays away from Pratt for too long, scared that something may happen, the fear of losing Pratt too is awful. "Jacob, you ready?" Nova asked standing up. Pratt was confused as Jacob confirmed with a nod. "Ready?" Pratt asked looking at both of them. "I'm going to take you and Jacob to other bunker, a safer and bigger one. Jacob allowed it" she smiled and walked of. "Let's go and waste no time" Nova smiled cheerfully, being followed by Chita, that was wagging her tail. Jacob went over to Pratt and crouched down "Can you walk, peaches?" he asked and helped Pratt stand. "Yeah, I'm fine. She is a lot cheerful" Pratt smiled and followed. Jacob didn't ffollowed right way. "Cheerful.....maybe too much" Jacob mumbled to himself, narrowing his eyes and following them.

Nova and Pratt were chatting all the way to the bunker, a few jokes here and there. Jacob was not much happy, which got noticed when Chita started nudging Jacob, but by Jacob's expression both Pratt and Nova did not dared to try talk with him. While the 3 persons were walking, Nova noticed Jacob was keeping distance but still following. "I think he doesn't like me" She stated to Pratt in a low voice. "Don't say that, he is just really close and reserved, he doesn't trust people easily." Pratt sighed. "One day you will get his trust, I'm sure of it" he smiled gently.

Some time passed, maybe 2 or 3 hours when they finally reached the bunker. Nova smiled gently "Jacob, can you wait outside? I would like to talk with Pratt on the inside" she asked and Jacob waited as she lead Pratt inside of the bunker. Pratt looked around, the first thing he saw was Joseph, Ethan and Kevin, looking at him without believing Pratt was alive.  
"You guys remember Staci Pratt, right?" Nova asked.

"Welcome to the bunker, child." Joseph nodded. Pratt smiled and went over to Ethan. A gasp left his mouth as Ethan pulled him into a tight hug while Kevin snorted at the two of them, but he got pulled into the embrace by Pratt. "I missed you, guys" 

"Joseph, come with me, please" Nova requested, taking the man's hand and leading Joseph outside. "What is it, child?" he raised an eyebrow. "You will see, now be quiet" she said, pushing Joseph outside and giving him a 'have fun' look, before closing the doors. At first he thought he was getting shamelessly kicked out of the bunker, but then he saw something....someone....Jacob.

"Brother....." Joseph managed to say. Jacob turned around and saw Joseph, standing right there. Jacob didn't wanted to believe his mind, this could only be another of his stupid dreams.....nightmares. "Jacob, it's me, brother!" Joseph said eagerly as Jacob almost broke his spine into a crushing hug. Jacob didn't spoke, he couldn't find words at the moment.  
After sharing a long embrace, Jacob rested his head on the other's, tears threatening to leave his eyes. Then he decided to speak. "I was alone, scared, suffering, where were you, Joseph, where?" Jacob managed to say, voice shaking. "I'm sorry, Jacob, I failed you, but now I'm here. Do not fear" Joseph gently stated. "I got you brother" The Father assured.

While they were all already in the inside and Ethan greeted Jacob, Pratt took Kevin to the other room. "Kevin, we need to talk, don't share this with anyone, but- I don't trust Joseph...."Pratt stated firmly, making Kevin raise an eyebrow. "and do you think I do?" Kevin added with sarcasm. "Before you suggest anything- it will not work. Me and Nova already tried. But Ethan worship and protect Joseph like a damn mutt. I don't know why" he sighed. "I get the feeling Nova is following Ethan too, more because he is all she has left" Kevin said, watching Pratt pace around the room. "Not only that, Kevin. Nova will forever follow and support Ethan no matter what. She owens him her life, Ethan saved her....from a abusive relationship, she was with a idiot named Frank or something. Don't tell anyone I told you this" Pratt sighed. "I guess we can't count on her then..." Kevin grunted and rubbed his head. "it's a'll Joseph's fault! The Seed's fault!" Kevin was stressed and maybe angry. "He will find a way to solve this, Kevin, till then I will be here, you can count on me." The male assured. "Thank you, Pratt" he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys <333  
> Comment or leaves kudos! It helps keep me motivated!
> 
> -Trudy


	11. Name's Nova Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova is still being hunted by nightmares. Her past won't leave her alone, she just wants peace.

"Name's Nova Jae" she smiled at the man sitting in front of her on the bar. "A gorgeous name for a gorgeous lady, my name is 'can I offer you a drink'?" the man purred. Nova laughed and nodded. "Yes, you can, Mr." She had no idea why she was talking with this random man that sat next to her on the bar. Maybe she was alone, maybe it was the alcohol messing with her head.She saw the man come back and placing a glass of rum in front of her. "Name's Frank. It's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled. Frank was tall, black haired with green eyes. He was bulky, seems to be around 27 years old. Nova was just 21, short, brown hair going blonde on the end of it. She had brown eyes and a friendly smile. She was not dressed in a girly way, she was using a pair of black jeans and a red hoodie. On the other hand, Frank had brown cargo pants and a blue tank top, sunglasses on his head.

"Are you new here, Nova?" Frank asked and she nodded. "Yes, I moved to here, because of my job, I'm a deputy" his smile went wide at this. "A deputy? Dont arrest me, because I'm about to steal your heart" he said, making her laugh till she had her stomach hurting. "You are a funny guy, Frank! Thank you for giving me the drink" she hummed. "Can you give me something as well? Perhaps your number?" he winked, she blushed but handed him a paper with her number, the worse decision of her life. "I need to go home, Frank. Thank you for everything" she stood up, smiled and went home.

The weeks passed, Frank had called her and now they were dating. She noticed Frank was not as happy as he looked, but she didn't mind at all, she was happy.  
They dated for almost 2 months, when Frank finally asked her to be his girlfriend, she happily accepted, kissing him passionately. Kissing the lips of the devil.

Weeks passed, in which week Frank would complain about something, even if that thing was insignificant. He moved to her house so they could be together. He would complain about the food, about the lack of attention she was giving him due her job, complain about her having male friends. Everything was a problem to him. She let everything slide, till the day he first landed his hands on her. 

He slapped her, something common for some couples. He apologised over the all week and.....she forgave him....over and over again.  
That slaps turned into punches and punches into kicks. But it only got worse, things can always get worse. He did things that got her thinking it was her fault for not giving him attention.  
She forgave him, no, she left him, no. His threats were her cage.  
She was marked. She was lost. She was afraid.

One day while hanging out with her cousin Ethan, he noticed black marks on her neck and arms. That got him worried. She would tell him she fell....Ethan was not convinced, but he accepted it and let her go back home to Frank.  
Days later Ethan decided to visit her, before he knocked at the door he hears crying and yell. He didn't hesitated. He broke into the house.  
He never trusted Frank. After seeing his cousin crying, because of this psychopath, Ethan lost his mind. The last thing Ethan remembers was holding a crying Nova on his arms after almost beating Frank to death. They never saw him again, Ethan was glad, but Nova as scarred and afraid. 

[...]

"You can't escape me, Nova. So naive and stupid at the same time" Frank said amused. "I will always watch you, even if you don't see me, you will feel me" His grin turned into a growl. "That cousin of yours, Ethan, you are going to be his death." Frank grabbed her arm, glaring down at her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, tears on her eyes. "Because you are mine" Frank growled, pressing the knife to her neck.

[...]

Nova woke up, sweating and gasping, she looked around, she was still on the bunker, it was still early in the morning. Just another nightmare. But- what if Frank survived the war?  
What if he finds her? She closed her eyes, pulling her knees to her chest, tears rolling down her face. It was all her fault and she knew it. Her friends could be in danger cause of her.  
She stood there, knees to her chest and face resting against them. The tears refused to stop. She had lots of friends, her cousin, but she promised herself she would never fall in love again, never! Frank made clear the dangers of falling for someone.

Jacob and Kevin were awake. After a long time trying to convince Kevin, the deputy finally allowed Jacob to go for a walk outside the bunker. Kevin placed his mug of coffee on the sink and stretched out. While getting back to his room, because he was tired and it was stupidly early in the morning, he heard muffled sobbings coming from Nova's room. He could check or just ignore it and go back to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3333  
> Leaves kudos or comment! 
> 
> -Trudy


	12. You are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin needs to deal with a problem.

Kevin could hear scared sobs coming from Nova's room. He frowned and knocked at the door, waiting a few seconds before walking inside and closing the door behind himself. "What's wrong?" he asked tilting his head to the side and giving her a sad look. She had her knees to her chest, she was shaking and tears were rolling down her face. Kevin felt worried.

He walked closer and sat next to her on the bed.  
"You can tell me, I will not make fun of you, I promise, trust me." he assured gently. She rubbed her eyes, ashamed to look at him in the eye."You promise?" she asked after managing to talk. She was nervous and scared. "I promise" Kevin stated firmly, making sure to show he was talking serious.

"I had a nightmare" she felt shame, only kids have nightmares and get scared about them. She was not a kid, she did not had the right to feel scared, right? "a nightmare about my past" she proceeded and Kevin nooded patiently. "I had a boyfriend, named Frank, he used to be a sweetheart, then- he hit me. He apologised over the all week, so I forgave him." she tensed up a bit, feeling a lump on her throat and tears coming back. "then he hit me again, and again, and again. It would only get worse. He was violent, he...he.."Kevin could tell the situation was worse than it looked and it was painful for her to talk about it, so he stopped pushing it. 

"Come here, you" The man said, opening his arms. She hesitated at first, waiting a few moments till she leaned over accepting the embrace. He wrapped his arms around her shaking and sobbing frame. "It's okay, Nova" Kevin rubbed her back in circles.

"I'm...so sorry! It's my..fault" she said between sobs. "No! It's not! Bastards like him try make you think what happened was your fault, but it wasn't, Nova" Kevin said softly, stroking her hair, brushing it behind her ear.

She calmed down after a few minutes, she was tired from crying, she felt weak. "Shhh, it's okay, it's all okay." Kevin stood there holding her, waiting patiently. She nodded "Thank you so much, Kevin. You are the best friend I could have asked for" she said not above a whisper. "No need to thank me, I'm here to help. You are not alone. You have me and Ethan, we will protect you. Don't fear for your life anymore." The man stated gently.

She nodded softly. "Try take some rest, Nova, it's so early that not even a rooster would be awake." Nova laughed at this, this time a genuine smile, not a fake one. Kevin smiled.

Nova nuzzled into his chest, closing her eyes and smiling. Kevin snorted "There she is, the annoying and clingy woman" Kevin laughed and she huffed playfully.

She felt safe for the first time in years. She felt like she did not had a single problem at life.  
Nova would never say it out loud, but Kevin was like a big brother she never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS TWICE 'CAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE FIRST ONE!!!!!! 
> 
> -Trudy


	13. Stay away from him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Joseph talk about someone...

Kevin walked into the bunker, a few days have passed since they found Jacob, everything was fine. Jacob would do his stuff without bother anyone, he did not seemed a threat to everyone's safety on the bunker.  
They were not much, only Kevin, Jacob, Joseph, Nova, Pratt and Ethan. They have been trying to find Deputy Hudson, but without success.

The Deputy made his way to the living room of the bunker and saw Joseph in one of the couches reading a book. Kevin did his best to ignore him as he sat down away from the man, watching old VHS tapes on the television, he had nothing better to do.

"A good morning to you, Deputy Nickel" Joseph smiled and Kevin ignored him while rolling his eyes. Joseph tilted his head to the side and closed is book. "Is there anything bothering you, my child?" the Father asked. "Yes, your presence" Kevin stated coldly, getting a frown from the other. "You don't seem to trust me much, I would like to know why, child" he asked in a soft tone. Kevin wanted to laugh at his face, but he held that urge. "A guy that killed his own baby daughter and took Ethan from us asking why I dont like him. I will not even mention the cult" Kevin snorted in a ironic way.

Joseph sighed and looked at him. "Don't blame it all on me, Ethan loves me too, he wants to protect me, I'm not trying to take your friend and turn him against you" He stated, telling the truth. Kevin was not enjoying this. "You and Ethan together is the worse thing ever! You are a terrible lover, I know you are no good for Ethan! You will end up hurting him or worse, like you did to your daughter!" The deputy spat aggressively. "I know you are concerned about your friend, but I changed, I'm not the same man that killed his daughter. I love Ethan, he is all I have left now, Jacob refuses to listen to me. Ethan gave me the chance to feel love again, something I thought it would never be possible after losing my wife." The Father said, with a sad look on his eyes, he really missed his wife, he could have had a happy life.

"I don't give a damn about your family, Seed!! After all this you will be arrested! You will need to leave Ethan, you will pass the rest of your life in the prison and Ethan will be suffering without you! You better break up with him now, you still have time before he gets too much attached!" Kevin warned. Joseph knew that was true, he would need to leave Ethan to avoid his suffering.

"I just feel a empty inside of me being filled when I'm with Ethan. I got lonely after losing my family, not even my brothers helped me feel better, but Ethan did, I want him to be happy too. He is the best thing that happened in my life. I don't want to be alone again" he confessed. "But you will be alone, the easy or hard way, you choose" Kevin growled. Ethan's safety was his top priority, Joseph was not something he cared about. 

"I understand, my apologies. I will make sure to leave Ethan alone, I want what is better for him" Joseph sighed. "Good! Don't expect me to pat your back and say everything will be alright Seed.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Joseph have been trying his best to ignore Ethan, making the male think he was mad. Ethan eventually got upset and stopped asking Joseph what was wrong. Ethan knew Joseph would just keep ignoring him. Ethan felt broken, thinking Joseph was tired of him, so he just went to his room and locked himself.

Joseph sighed walking outside, seeing his brother Jacob smoking. "Jacob, can you help me with a problem?" Joseph asked, he needed someone to comfort Ethan, he couldnt do it himself. "You need to learn how to take care of your own problems, Joseph. Good luck on that." Jacob said, throwing his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it and walking back inside.

Joseph was left alone, he had nothing now. "You abandoned me!!" Joseph blamed the Voice on his head, the Voice he haven't heard since the collapse. "You made me a fool, told me to kill my daughter, to do a cult, to do all this!!! Come back and see the mess we made! Are you HAPPY NOW?" The Father said angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, guys!! <33
> 
> -Trudy


	14. Oh John, bold and brave!

Days passed since Joseph broke up with Ethan. The Father quickly moved on, Joseph knew there was no reason to being upset over a relationship that only went through a few weeks. Ethan, on other hand Ethan felt miserable, he loved Joseph. He haven't left his room since they broke up, only to get food.

Kevin needed to stop what he started himself, he needed to make Ethan cheer up. The deputy made his way to Ethan's bedroom, knocking at the door, but not really waiting, because he walked inside of the room and closed the door behind himself. He looked at Ethan, who was sitting on the bed without a single sign of happiness on his face. Kevin sighed, walking over and sitting down next to Ethan. "Hey.." the deputy smiled, looking at Ethan and patting the other's back. "How are you feeling. Hungry?" Kevin asked.

Ethan shrugged and sighed. "No...I'm fine" Ethan stated in a low voice, Kevin could notice Ethan was tired and sad. "Come on, Ethan. Take a shower, eat something and forget about everything, forget Joseph." The deputy said while looking at Ethan, feeling pity for him. "I love him, Kevin!" Kevin nodded, rubbing Ethan's back. "You need to move on, Ethan! You are still young, he is old. You have so much to live, my friend. He is going to be arrested anyways. You are amazing, Ethan, please understand that" Kevin sais gently, smiling and pulling Ethan into a tight hug. Ethan hugged him back, gripping into him like his life depended on Kevin. Tears formed on his eyes, but he blinked them away, resting his head on Kevin's shoulder and closing his eyes. "Thank you, Kevin. Thank you so much." Ethan whined quietly. "It's ok, Ethan. It's all okay. You deserve better, buddy."

Successfully Kevin managed to make Ethan take a shower and eat something. He wait for Ethan to get ready, they were going to explore the zone around and perhaps look out for more bunkers. Kevin was waiting outside for Ethan, leaning against a tree. Jacob was watching from the distance, but eventually walked closer. Kevin looked up at the ginger haired man, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want, wolf man?" Kevin asked, rolling his eyes. "Can I go with you?" The veteran asked.  
"What??" the deputy almost felt surprised. "I asked if I can go with you?" Jacob said again with a neutral expression.  
"I think you can, don't try anything, Seed!" Kevin narrowed his eyes. He did not trusted the Seeds at all. He was softer with Jacob, but only because of Jacob's PTSD attacks.

Eventually Ethan came back and looked at Jacob. If there is one thing Ethan is scared of is Jacob. He remembers going through Jacob trials and training before the collapse. Jacob was a bad person, Ethan knew it better than anyone else. "What is he doing here?" Ethan asked, moving closer to Kevin, like a kid seeking protection from their brother. "He is coming with us, don't worry. " Kevin reassured

Jacob quietly lifted his hands up. "I mean no harm, Deputy Ethan Austin" Jacob assured. Ethan would not trust Jacob easily, but he eventually calmed down.

After a few minutes, Ethan, Jacob and Kevin went for a walk, watching as the plants started to grow again, some plants were new species, maybe mutated by the radiation of the nuclear bombs from years ago, they had the luck to see a beautiful albino looking deer as well. "The country is coming back to life pretty quickly" Jacob said, there was no happiness on his expression, but his voice was filled with some amusement. Kevin looked around, he had to agree. The area devastate by the war and nuclear bombs was starting to born again.

Ethan looked at a fallen tree, he could notice a bunker hidden behind it. "Kevin....there is a bunker in there!" Ethan pointed out. Kevin and Jacob's attention turned to it. Jacob pulled the fallen tree out of the way and they took a closer look at the bunkers door, Kevin made a move to open the door but Ethan grabbed his hand "Wait, Kevin! What if there is someone there?? They can hurt us!" Ethan protested.Kevin understood that Ethan was right, but Jacob interrupted them. "You two stay behind me, I go in first!" Jacob offered, both Ethan and Kevin agreed quickly.

Jacob pushed the doors of the bunker open and walked in. He looked around and saw a few books laying around, some food cans that were empty and clothes. "I bet someone used to be here" Kevin stated. Jacob looked at a bowl with food on the table and narrowed his eyes, touching the food with his hand and his eyes went wide. "Someone did not used to be here! Someone IS here!!" Jacob growled. "How do you know that?" Kevin asked. Jacob poked the food on the bowl. "This food is warm!! It was done minutes ago." Jacob confirmed and grabbed his knife. "You two stay close" Jacob ordered and went into a different room of the bunker, being followed by Ethan and Kevin. 

Suddenly something tackled Jacob down, making the veteran drop the knife. Kevin pulled Ethan away quickly and stepped back. Jacob growled as he saw a masked man. Without think twice Jacob kicked the mysterious man off of himself with a deep growl. The masked one hissed in pain and grabbed his stomach. The man wasted no time and charged at Jacob, but the veteran acted quick and punched the man across the face, ripping the mask from its face. The black mask flew across the room and hit the wall. Jacob grabbed the man by the collar and pulled his fist back, ready to punch, but he froze on place when he took a closer look at the man's face. The man stopped too. Both of them just looked at each other, like if they saw a ghost.

Kevin and Ethan did not dared to step between them. It was dangerous. Jacob just stood frozen in place, holding the other's collar. Something in this stranger eyes made Jacob's stomach twist. "John...is that you?" the veteran said in a low tone. The man's eyes went wide as Jacob pulled him into a tight hug. "I can't believe you are alive.." Jacob stated, for the first time he showed a expression besides a neutral one, it was a mix of sadness and happiness.

"Jacob..brother. My brother" John held into him tightly. Tears streaming down his face. He held into Jacob like if he would never let go. Jacob smiled warmly for the first time in years, gently kissing John's forehead and cheeks. "You have grown so much, John. My brother." The veteran hummed and John smiled "Don't talk too much, you are really old....and different" John laughed a bit, cupping Jacob's cheeks. 

Kevin and Ethan waited outside not wanting to disturb Jacob and John. "They are really close to each other, huh?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, the few time I passed in the cult I would see them together almost everyday. Jacob is a lot more happy to see John than when he saw Joseph" Ethan confirmed.

Meanwhile Jacob and John were talking. "You know- Joseph is alive too. He is with everyone in other bunker" Jacob said softly, stroking John's hair. "Joseph?? Others?" John asked. "Yeah, we are all together in a bunker, trying to find other survivors from the nuclear war. The persons in the bunker are Kevin, Ethan, Nova, Pratt, Joseph and me. And now you are coming too, pup" The veteran purred and John smiled. "I would love to, I have been all this time alone in here" John confessed.

By the time Kevin, Ethan, Jacob and John got back to the bunker the sky was starting to get dark and with stars. Kevin made his way to his room, he was almost dying, he needed to sleep. The same for Ethan. Everyone else was already in their rooms. "Follow me, John." Jacob said, leading John to Joseph's bedroom and knocking at the door. "Come in" Joseph's voice said from the other side of the door.  
Jacob walked in with John and closed the door. "Hello, Joseph" Jacob said quietly, watching as Joseph kept his eyes on his book, not noticing John's presence. "Hello, Jacob" the Father said. John smiled brightly at the sight of Joseph, his other elder brother. Joseph eyes left the book as he dropped it with a surprised low gasp as John jumped on the bed and hugged him tightly. "John!?" Joseph eyes were wide, looking at his brother. "I missed you, Joseph" John stated happily. Joseph couldn't careless about the book that now was on the ground and he hugged John. "My brother, I thought you were....dead" Joseph confessed and John smiled, looking up at him. "I would never die without see my family one last time" the younger male replied.

"Jacob..." Joseph called, gesturing Jacob to come closer then touching foreheads with him. "Thank you for bringing our brother back. Thank you so much." Joseph smiled and Jacob nodded. "He is family and family stays together. We need Faith too." Jacob said.

John body went rigid with the mention of Faith and he quickly looked up at his brothers with tears on his eyes. "John? What's wrong?" Joseph asked in a worried tone. John hid his face in Joseph's shoulder and took in a shaky breath. "She was with me....sick......She..She didn't make it." John confessed, voice breaking as he held into Joseph shirt. "John...don't blame yourself, you did all you could" the veteran said gently. "She is waiting for us us on the other side, John. The gates opened for her" Joseph stated, bringing a small weak smile to John. "Yes, Joseph" John nodded. Jacob smiled at them. "I can feel it, we are all together, she is here too" Joseph hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3333
> 
> -Trudy


	15. You are dangerous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob reveals himself to not be the calm person everyone thought he was.

The morning was quiet, maybe too much.  
Joseph went outside with John for a walk, he wanted to talk with John about the collapse. Nova was watching really bad VHS movies on the old Tv while Pratt was on the other room trying to contact with other bunkers through a radio. As for Kevin, he had forced Ethan to go for a walk with him, he needed to try comfort Ethan after the rough week he had. 

Jacob walked into the room, being followed by his service wolf, Chita, his personal Judge.  
"What are you doing, peaches?" Jacob asked and Pratt turned his attention from the radio to the veteran. "I'm trying to contact other bunkers" Pratt replied and turned back to the radio. Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Contact bunkers? What are you looking for?" The veteran questioned, crossing his arms. "I'm looking for Joey, God Dammit! Stop bugging me!" The deputy growled and kept working. Jacob rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "She was weak, there is no way she survived" He commented, making Pratt's blood boil on his body, but he tried hard to ignore the man behind him. 

"Ya know, if she is dead is less one person we will have to feed and worry about" Jacob quietly said, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Pratt stood up abruptly, throwing the chair back in the process and turned to Jacob. "Shut your God damn mouth, Seed!!" Pratt warned with a growl. "If anything happened to her it's your fault!! I wanted to go get her, but you FUCKING knocked me out and dragged me to a bunker!!" Pratt spat, some hate on his voice. Jacob changed his posture at the sudden growl Pratt made. "You ungrateful spoiled brat!! There was no time to walk back to save her! The collapse was coming! I saved you. Put in that damn head that she is gone! I took you and left her behind! There is no way she had time to run to a bunker." Jacob stated firmly, narrowing his eyes.

Pratt walked closer, gripping Jacob by his dog tags. "I will personally make sure to arrest you once we leave this hell hole!" Pratt threatened and Jacob leaned closer, towering over the deputy. "I would love to see you try" the veteran gritted his teeth. Pratt wasted no time and jumped, headbutting Jacob as hard as he could.Jacob growled and stumbled back, gripping his now bleeding nose, throwing at Pratt a murderous stare. "You fucker!" Jacob growled and jumped at Pratt, throwing both of them down, gripping the deputy neck tightly.  
Jacob's judge went crazy, biting and scratching at them, trying to stop the fight, but without success.  
Pratt kicked Jacob's stomach, pushing the man away and trying to punch him, but Jacob held Pratt's fist and growled, twisting Pratt's arm in a odd way placing it behind his back.  
Pratt left out a half yelp half pained whine noise, which got the judge barking.

Meanwhile the barks could be heard by Nova, that stopped watching Tv, standing up and following the barks. "What is it girl, why are you barkin- OH SHIT!!" Nova yelled at the view of Jacob on top of Pratt with his hands around his neck, while the deputy kicked his legs trying to get the veteran away. Jacob was out of control.

Nova did not thought twice, throwing herself at Jacob, tackling the veteran away from Pratt.  
Pratt coughed violently, holding his neck, trying to breath. "What are you doing, Jacob?!" She asked but only had time to jump back before she could get hit by a fist. "Woah, Jacob! Stop!" She tried to calm him down, standing in front of Pratt to block Jacob's way.

Pratt whined out a 'Sorry' to Jacob, he had threatened to arrest Jacob, because he was mad at the veteran, but he would not do it.  
"Jacob, no, I'm sorry!!" Pratt whimpered and Jacob growled. "I would be sorry too if I were in your shoes!! I will make you be sorry" Jacob gritted his teeth.  
The judge, seeing all the confusion ran away, she needed to find John and oseph.

Jacob tried to reach for Pratt, but Nova pushed at his chest. "You are not touching him, Jacob. I will not allow that" she said, while Pratt fearful stood on his knees. "Get out of my way right now, woman! I will not say it again!!" Jacob barked aggressively. Nova did not moved from the way, Pratt's life was on her hands now, she wished Kevin was there, he would know what to do. She would lie if she said she was not scared. She was terrified on the inside. Years passed since the last time she confronted someone like this, but she would not back down now, not anymore. She was going to mark her position. "No, you will not touch him." she stated. Jacob felt anger from being confronted. The veteran reached for his holster, grabbing his hunting knife. "Just like everyone says....ladies first." Jacob said in a low voice. Both Nova and Pratt froze on place. 

Suddenly someone touched Jacob's shoulder and the veteran turned around, swinging the knife at the person. At Joseph.  
The Father gripped the knife with his hand, twisting it out of Jacob's hand and throwing the weapon away, not being able to hide his bleeding hand. At the door way was John holding the judge, the wolf was panting, the animal had got Joseph and John back just in time.

Joseph looked at the cuts on his hand and the blood dripping from it, then he calmly looked at Nova and Pratt, before getting his eyes back to Jacob. "Look at this Jacob, the fear you caused to this two souls. Trying to attack defenseless persons." Joseph scolded calmly. "This is wrong, Jacob, you were going to hurt them. Go take some air" the Father stated. Jacob said nothing, passing past his brother and walking outside. Joseph looked at Nova and Pratt. "My apologies, such things will not happen again." Joseph assured. "Thank you" Nova sighed and helped Pratt up. "Do not thank me, I need take care of him, he is my brother." Joseph stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love a little bit of angst!! *sips at a coca cola glass*  
> Thank you for reading guys! <3
> 
> -Trudy


	16. I'm sorry, Staci!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob needs to understand how is presence makes everyone uncomfortable and unsafe.

By the time Kevin and Ethan were back, Joseph told them what happened and explained Jacob wad getting out of control, it would be good try avoid Jacob for a while.  
Pratt was on his bedroom, the fight had triggered him badly, just when he was starting to forget about all the pain he passed through, this happens.  
At the eyes of everyone, Pratt was starting to become stable and strong, but now he was broken again, scared.  
Staci Pratt had gotten a black eye, hand marks around his neck and a few scratches. His arm was still hurting from the weird way Jacob had twisted it yesterday, he couldn't move his arm too much without feel a shot of pain through it.

Pratt was asleep on his room, trying to rest enough to forget what happened. Just when he thought he would sleep through all day he would wake up in a flash. He couldn't sleep at all, he was stressed. All he wanted was find Joey, nothing more.  
Failure tears spilled from his eyes and he gripped the bed sheets, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt like he had failed at his friends.

Jacob was still thinking about what happened, part of him felt bad, the other felt proud of himself. He had to mark is dominance, he had to show he was not turning soft, not turning weak.  
The part of him that felt bad was caused by what he did to Joseph. He had almost stabbed his own brother, only cutted the palm of his hand, but it could have happened worse.  
Jacob felt miserable knowing that now he had lost everyone's trust.

The veteran took the chance everyone was out or busy to sneak into Pratt's bedroom, the room was in one of the far rooms of the bunker, Jacob took that as a hint that Pratt liked to be alone and away from everyone, or it was just to be as far as possible from the noises the generator was making. The veteran walked in and closed the door behind himself, he saw Pratt asleep. He could see the bruises he left on the younger male.  
He walked closer, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking a closer look at Pratt. He noticed the deputy breaths were shaky and he had small tears on his eyes, for a moment job questioned if Pratt was really asleep. 

Suddenly the deputy woke up and looked up, once he noticed the man sitting there was Jacob he curled up and used his arms to protect his head. "Please! Don't hurt me, no more!" Pratt whimpered weakly. Jacob did not moved, he waited till Pratt calmed down.  
"I'm sorry, Staci." Jacob said quietly. Pratt never heard Jacob call him by his first name, only by his last name 'Pratt' or his stupid nickname 'peaches'.

"I lost control pretty easily, I did not meant to, I hope we can forget what happened." Jacob said softly rubbing Pratt's hurted arm. The deputy flinched and shut his eyes while Jacob kept showing his affection, moving his hand to Pratt's hair and stroking it. "I'm sorry again." the veteran whispered quietly not to startle the younger hurted male.

Pratt quietly moved his arms away from his face, looking up at Jacob. The veteran opened his arms slowly. Pratt weakly sighed and pushed himself up, leaning against Jacob's chest, feeling the veteran's arms around himself. "You scared me, Jacob" The deputy whimpered, resting his head on Jacob's shoulder and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry about that, I still love you, Staci Pratt, I don't want to hurt you" he sighed. "I'm sorry too, Jacob, i love you." The younger male said in a soft tone, understanding that sometimes Jacob's PTSD would get the best of him. Jacob nuzzled into Pratt's neck, taking in his sweet scent while his hands slipped under his shirt. "Jacob, I don't think it's a good idea!" Pratt gulped. "Shh, I locked the door. Don't worry, peaches" Jacob said, using the stupid boner-killer nickname that Pratt hated "Fuck off, Jacob" Pratt huffed, making Jacob llaugh and kiss his forehead.


	17. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group doesn't find someone, but someone finds the group.

Another quiet day for everyone. John and Jacob were on Joseph's bedroom, listening to Joseph's Sermon. Pratt, Nova, Ethan and Kevin were just on the living room laying on the old couches, watching VHS tapes on the tv.  
They had managed to turn the bunker into a more comfy place, they would not get out of there soon, they all were expecting an helicopter to come from somewhere to try find survivors from the war, hopefully they would be rescued, who knows.

Ethan rolled into his back across Pratt's lap. He was bored, no one would blame him, they all were. "If we had to kick someone out of the bunker in order to survive who would you choose?" Ethan asked curiously. Everyone choose Jacob except for Kevin that choose Joseph and Pratt that picked John. None of them wanted to kick out anyone, it was just a random question to pass time.

"Which of the Seeds do you trust more?" Pratt asked, the questions were turning interesting. Kevin and Pratt choose Jacob. Nova choose Joseph and Ethan choose John.

The questions kept coming, some more personal than other, but they couldn't care less. The time passed, Jacob decided to join the others by the time Joseph and John ended up falling asleep. Jacob joined the whole questions thing too.  
"Have you ever loved someone or get laid, Jacob?" Kevin had the guts to ask to the veteran that could just snap his neck if he wanted. Jacob was about to say no, but his mind started to drift to his past, to that one guy called Miller, the one he met back in the army. Yeah, he had loved that man, they had something special, something Jacob would never forget. Jacob also had feelings for Pratt and would be lying if he said he never had dirty thoughts about Nova, but if he had to choose between Miller and Pratt, he would jump on Miller arms.

"Yes. I felt love and loved." Jacob simple stated, making everyone look at him. Jacob did not liked the way this was going, for his own luck, someone knocked on the bunker's door,making everyone look at it. Jacob stood up. "Is everyone here?" the veteran asked and they nodded, John and Joseph were on the bedroom as well. "Who is knocking at the door if we are all here?" Kevin questioned. Jacob made his way to the door as if saying 'i will check'. The veteran opened the door and saw a man standing at the door. The man had brown short hair and short beard. He was using a hat, hoodie, loose jeans and some dirty shoes, it was someone Jacob could almost tell he saw at least once on his life. The others couldn't see who was standing outside. The curiosity got the best of Nova and she walked over, Ethan tried to stop her, but she took a place next to Jacob.

The man was about to say something to Jacob, but his eyes drifted to Nova when she appeared beside Jacob. Jacob let a surprised noise escape his mouth as the man pushed him aside and tackled Nova down.   
Nova gasped, she had no time to react at all and she quickly gripped the man shoulders, trying to push him away till she noticed who it was. "Sharky?" She asked nervously. The man smiled and nodded eagerly. "I'm so glad to see a familiar face!!" he shouted happily, moving to stand on his knees and pulling her into a tight hug. 

Jacob closed the bunker's door, looking at them. Eventually Pratt, Kevin and Ethan walked over as well, greeting Sharky, making the man more happy than a kid alone on a candy shop. 

Jacob just sighed and walked back to the bedroom, watching his two brothers deeply asleep on the bed. He made his way to the bed, laying in one of the sides. He was happy to at least have his family. The veteran sighed quietly at the feeling of one hand reaching for his cheek. Joseph looked at him with concern, stroking his cheek. "Are you okay, Jacob?" Joseph whispered, trying not to wake up John that was curled between himself and Jacob. Jacob just nodded, nuzzling against the other's hand. Joseph smiled and pulled away, closing his eyes again. Both of them fell asleep as well.

Back in the living room, Sharky was eagerly telling Nova and Pratt about how he survived the war and found them. Kevin and Ethan were on the kitchen making food. "Are you aware that Sharky seems to be falling for your cousin, Ethan?" Kevin asked and Ethan looked at him in a confused way. "What do you mean?" Ethan asked.  
"Sharky has a damn weak spot for Nova, idiot." Kevin snorted and Ethan only laughed. "She is not easy to get, she doesn't trust easily." Ethan hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters that already showed up:  
> -John Seed  
> -Jacob Seed  
> -Joseph Seed  
> -Kevin Nickel  
> -Ethan Austin  
> -Nova Jae  
> -Staci Pratt  
> -Sharky Boshaw
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> -Trudy


	18. Is this what they call love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, this is getting interesting!!~

A few days passed since Sharky joined them. He was always making stupid jokes, it was really good to keep a good mood on the bunker, even Joseph laughed at some jokes. Sharky was everything they have been needing to be happy inside the bunker. 

Sharky was just wandering around the bunker, he even got his own room, they all had welcomed him with open arms and he was thankful for that. He made his way through the bunker, then he saw Nova laying on her bed, perhaps thinking, she looked stressed. Sharky smiled and leaned against the door frame. "Hey girl, wanna hear one of my stupid jokes?" Sharky asked with a big smile, Nova looked over, sitting down on the bed. "Sure." she couldn't say no to that smile. "What do you call a bee with mood swings?" He asked with a chuckle and Nova shrugged. "I don't know". She confessed. "You call a bee with mood swings BEEpolar!" Sharky laughed to himself.

Nova laughed quietly as she started to forget about her problems. Sharky smiled proudly at making her feel better, he wanted to make everyone happy.  
"Thank you, Sharky. You are a funny guy." she smiled. Sharky felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, the way she smiled made him blush.

"Thanks darling." he smiled, looking at her. They just stared at each other for some moments, it was almost suffocating and awkward. "Are you okay, Sharky?" she asked, deciding to break the silence. Instead of replying, Sharky made his way to her. "Are YOU okay? You looked so stressed" he said, brushing her hair behind her ear. She shifted a bit on place, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said softly, looking at him.  
Sharks sighed, looking into her eyes "I missed you." he stated before leaning over to capture her lips into a kiss. Nova reacted quickly pressing one hand on Sharky's chest and pushing the taller man away slightly. He would be lying if he said he was expecting this. Sharky almost froze, what have he done? He fucked up badly this time. 

"Oh SHIT! Sorry!!" Sharky said quickly, but Nova raised her hands up a bit as if saying to calm down. "It was quick, you scared me..." she admitted. "It's not like I hate you." Nova sighed. "Scared you?" Sharky questioned, tilting his head to the side.Nova rubbed her arm, only 3 people knew about her secrets, Pratt, Ethan and Kevin. 

Sharky got worried and sat by her side. "You can tell me." he reassured. She looked up at him and nodded. "It's...hard to explain. I don't feel comfortable enough when it comes to this stuff. I don't really want to talk much about it..I just...used to be on a abusive relationship." she admitted with shame. Sharky heart almost sank and he pulled her into an embrace. "Oh darling, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I'm really sorry. I just like you a lot, it's understandable you fear to have a relationship, dont worry. I'm sorry for jumping in so quickly" he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, sighing. "I really care for you, all this years passed and I thought you were gone, you were and still my friend. I'm so glad you are okay." he admitted with a weak smile. Nova looked up at him, she was feeling more calm now, feeling Sharky's warm hand resting on her cheek. After the abusive relationship she had with Frank years ago she started having a hard time trusting anyone besides her cousin Ethan and work friends. She remembers when she first met Sharky. He was really energetic and happy all the time. At first Nova felt taken back by this, Sharky was too much eager towards everything, but with time Sharky tried to be friends with her and it worked as they slowly became close. Now they are still friends and Nova never noticed Sharky had a crush on her, she never thought about him in that way. She was brought back to reality as Sharky squeezed her shoulders. "Huh?" She looked at him and he tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay, darling? I called for you like five times." he frowned. "Oh, I'm okay. I was just thinking. I need you to be honest." Nova said softly, looking away. Sharky knew she deserved the truth. "I know we are friends, I now know how hard this all is for you. The truth is that I love you a lot, I care for you, but I understand your position. My apologies" he sighed, standing up. Nova watched him, standing up as well, she was nervous, but she knew Sharky as sweet and caring, she had nothing to fear. "Sharky." she called, holding his hand. "I don't want to leave you hurted, I like you, but-" Sharky cut her off, pressing one finger to her lips. "Shhh, I know, baby girl. You are too nice." he moved his hands, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. Nova closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. "Give me a chance." Sharky asked softly and Nova nodded. "You don't need to ask for a chance, I will give it to you, Sharky." she smiled gently and he easily picked her up, he was much taller than her. Sharks smiled brightly and kissed her cheek. "You will not regret it, baby girl. I will be the best for you!" Sharky assured, humming aloud. He gently took off his cap and placed it on her head.


	19. I know a place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharky is ready to help our team!

Sharky smiled, looking at Nova. "Hey, I have something to confess. There is a place were we all can stay. I came from John's ranch, me and the others fixed everything that was blown up by the war." He confessed with a small grin on his lips. "The others?" Nova questioned. "Yes, there is plenty of space for other survivors. There is Nick, Kim and Carmina Rye. Hurk is there too! And some peggies that survived." he hummed and Nova smiled at him. "We need to tell the others!!" Nova was happy and Sharky smiled. "Let's go tell the others" he stated.

After a while Sharky and Nova called Jacob, John, Joseph, Pratt, Kevin and Ethan to join them outside. "What is it Boshaw? We are busy!" Jacob grunted and Sharky nodded

"Well, i just wanted to tell everybody something, i know i could have said it earlier, but i did not wanted to rush anything. You guys know the ranch, right?" Sharky questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "What? My ranch? It was all blown up by the war, im sure of it." John stated. Sharky chuckled and shook his head. "Well, it was blown up, but me and the other fixed it, we are all living there, trying to start a new life. I came from the ranch, i wanted to see if anyone else was alive and i was luck enough to find you all down here. So, what do you guys say? Lets move from this hell hole to the ranch? Sorry John, not only yours anymore." Sharky smiled, showing his teeth and John rolled his eyes.  
"That actually sounds good." Kevin looks at everyone else while he spoke and no one disagree with him. "Perfect, you all grab your stuff, we are leaving in one hour." Sharky smiled and walked to his room while everyone else went to get their stuff.

Nova went to Sharky's room, spoting the man laying on top of the bed. She smiled and walked over. Sharky purred aloud, opening his arms and winking, making her giggle and lay on top of him. "You are such a dork, Charlemagne Victor Boshaw IV" She teased and Sharky raised an eyebrow. "Just call me Sharky, sweetheart. My full name makes me feel like an important person." Sharky kissed her nose and she laughed. "Is my name that funny? Yours is funny too. You are Nova Jae. Let me tell you something funny. Nova, in portuguese, means new. Did you knew that?" the man chuckled in a teasing way. "New?" She asked and Sharky nodded. "Yeah, and that actually makes sense, since you are my new Girlfriend~" A silence filled the room, for a moment Sharky thought he had talked too much, but then she started to laugh, making him relax.

"You truly were made for me, baby" he smiled stroking her hair and she nodded resting her head on his chest.

Meanwhile Kevin was packing his stuff, putting them on a backpack when Jacob walked in. Jacob took a look around then approached Kevin, almost in a cautious way. "What do you want, Seed?" Kevin spat. Jacob frowned, but remained calm. The veteran shrugged and sat on top of the desk, watching Kevin pack his stuff. The deputy was feeling bothered by Jacob's presence, so he zipped close the backpack and turned to Jacob, that was still sitting in the same spot like a kid waiting for their parents. "Get out of here, Seed." Kevin growled. "I'm waiting for you." The veteran stated in a calm but low tone. If Kevin could he would kick Jacob out of the room, but the chances of lifting Jacob from the ground were zero percent. Jacob was like a damn bull, heavy and could snap at any moment.

"Get out, I don't need you to wait for me, I have friends, you know!" Kevin stated, some anger on his voice, Jacob was like glue, from all people on this damn place, why did Jacob had to choose bother Kevin.  
An sad glint crossed Jacob's eyes and he sighed. "As you wish, Deputy" the veteran walked outside the room, closing the door behind himself.

He grunted a bit at himself running an hand through his hair, walking to his bedroom. Jacob almost bumped into John as he went inside. "What are you doing here, John?" the veteran half growled. "That's not important. Why are you so angry?" the Baptist asked, tilting his head to the side. "None of your damn business" he sighed at the younger man.  
John sighed and shook his head, his brother was lying, he knew that.  
"Come here, Jacob." John said, opening his arms. Jacob hesitated, but leaned into his brother's embrace. John hugged Jacob's large frame and patted his head. "I got your back, brother." John reassured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3333
> 
> -Trudy


	20. || Stay safe ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up. Hope you like it guys!! Have fun reading.  
> Feel free to give kudos and comment, it's hella appreciated and gives me motivation to keep doing this shit :D
> 
> -Trudy

"We are almost there guys! Come on, don't slow down!" Sharky grinned and shouted. The group had left the bunker to move to what used to be John's ranch, now it's a base to other survivors. Ethan and Pratt were talking, Nova and Sharky as well, Kevin was just humming, but the Seed brothers sounded extremely quiet.

Almost 2 hours passed and Sharky let out a loud 'Hell yeah' as he saw the ranch in the distance. "Wait here guys! I will warn everyone you mean no harm!" Sharky smiled and run off.  
Suddenly Joseph made his way in front of everyone. "It's time to say goodbye." The Father stated making the deputies look at him. "What do you mean?" Pratt spoke. "You belong to here, me and my brothers will leave, to help the peggies that survived, to start New Eden" Joseph stated.

Everyone looked at the brothers, they would let them go, they can take of them later. "Ethan" Joseph called, walking closer to him. Ethan flinched slightly as Joseph touched foreheads with him. "Take care, my child. You gave me the chance to feel love again, thank you" The Father whispered in a soft tone. Ethan just gave a small smile. Joseph pulled away, returning to his brothers side then they walked off.

Jacob stopped, turning to Kevin. He stared at the other male for a few seconds before finally talking. "Take care, Kevin" Jacob said. Kevin shook his head. "Your brothers are waiting for you, Seed." Kevin stated. The veteran sighed, all this time trying to get closer to Kevin didn't worked, the only person he wanted to be close to was just not trusting him. Jacob almost felt sad, but he just turned and followed his brothers, getting a soft understanding pat in the back from John.  
"It was for the best, Jacob, you know it would have never worked. He is a deputy, our enemy." John said gently. "I know, baby brother, I know." The veteran sighed.

"We will rise again, we will reunite the peggies that survived the collapse and we will build New Eden." Joseph reassured his brothers, showing a soft smile.

Hours passed, Sharky managed to introduce Ethan, Pratt, Nova and Kevin to the others in the ranch, Nick made sure to show them were to sleep, the four would by sharing a room, there were no beds, just sleeping bags, but at least they were lucky enough to be well received by everyone. They would get against place to stay, food, water, all basis to live.

It was late, they were laying on their sleeping bags, all thinking about all this. "This is not bad at all" Ethan broke the silence, trying to light up the mood. "Indeed, at least they gave us food and what we need" Pratt added. "Yeah, they were really nice, all we can do to pay them is offer protection from any danger that may show up" Kevin smiled and Ethan laughed. "You couldn't be more right, Kevin!" As the time passed they all fell asleep, except for Pratt. He stood up quietly, walking outside, sitting on the wooden stairs, looking at the dark sky and sighing. This all experience was getting him really stressed, he just wanted to wake up, like if all this was a nightmare. He rubbed his face, he almost misses the days Jacob was his superior, at least Jacob would tell him what to do, he had a routine, now he has nothing at all, he is afraid. He needs someone to keep an eye over him, but now Jacob was gone, he got too much used to being taken care of, he almost forgot how to stand for himself.


	21. ||Will it ever end?||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens again, Nova tries to fight it, but she can't forget the past. It's one of the things that still hunting her. She needs to be strong. They will not be there to help her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess right now, that's why I'm writing this, blah blah, sensitive content below. Enjoy. (is anyone still reading this shit?)
> 
> -Trudy

She is sitting on the couch, watching her favourite movie while eating, it's one of these days she feels like doing nothing. The sun passing through the window, making the house warm. Nova looked around, then reached out to grab the bowl of popcorn, but- her hand just passed through it, like a ghost. Oh, right- this is another dream, of course she is not back at home, she is still in Prosperity, after the collapse. She can't bring herself to be mad, at least she is dreaming she is at home. 'Lets enjoy this while I still can.' she told herself, leaning back on the comfy couch. This gotta be one of the most real looking dreams she have ever had, it feels real, everything. She saw Jackie ran across the living room to her room, her white blue eyed cat, oh, she misses her kitten so much. She smiled and ran after it. "Jackie" she called but the cat darted into the room. She giggled and followed.

She stopped dead in her tracks, watching as Jackie jumped on top of Frank's lap that was sitting on the bed. Jackie purred and pushed its head against Frank's hands so he would have to pet it. "Hey, kitten." he smiled. "I'm happy to see you. I'm talking to you." Frank said, looking at Nova before placing Jackie down and standing up. The cat ran off again and Frank made his way to Nova, resting his hands on her hips. "I missed you" he said.

This is a dream! Just a dream!

She looked up at him in fear. A purr left his throat and he kissed the top of her head, smiling brightly as she shook with fear. Her hands pushed at his chest, trying to get him away. She had to try.

A dream cant hurt you!

"Aww." Frank faked a pout. "Aren't you happy to see me too? I'm hurted." he grinned, she could see anger behind his eyes, the same she never notice the first weeks they dated, the same that hurted her.

Someone please wake me up!

"No! I'm not happy to see you!" She barked back. Frank went silent, gripping her wrists and pinning them on the wall above her head. "Rude." he growled. "You are still mine! Don't you ever think about running from me." Frank snarled.

This is a dream! I'm not with you anymore! Stop haunting me!

"That Ethan is not going to take you away again! Why does he even bothers with something like you." he snorted, making her feel useless. "Maybe in the end of the day you thank him on your knees." Frank said. Her face showed disgust, bile rising on her throat. Sick bastard. "No!" she struggled, she was not letting him take her down.

It's a dream! Fight it! You can do it! You are not weak anymore! You turned strong.

"Maybe your dad should have been rougher with you, you are still a bad girl!" Frank said, she went pale.

You are weak.

How could he touch this subject? She did not wanted to remember a single second of her childhood, only the times she went to Ethan's parents house, to play with him. Her house was something she wanted to bury. Her mother was always working like a slave, sometimes taking both day and night shifts. Nova couldnt stay alone, kids cant stay home alone. So her father- no- her stepfather would watch over her. Every time her mother left to go work, leaving her with her stepfather, she would cry herself to sleep. A kid of her age shouldn't have ideas of killing her stepfather, but- oh, she had that idea. But they were just ideas, she wouldnt stand a chance. Why would she risk it? To get hurted twice than the normal? Never. "Don't tell your mom" he said. "I will never tell her" she cried, but she did. That was the last day she saw Sam, or like she called him 'stepfather'.

WAKE ME UP, PLEASE!

"You still with me, Kitten?" Frank called and Nova came back to reality. Her first reaction was rip her arm free from his wrist and strike all her rage across his face.

Don't let people make you suffer.

Frank head tilted to the side, some blood running down his chin."Ah, i see." he growled deeply, throwing her at the ground. "YOU LITTLE BITCH-

Time to wake up. 

Nova shot up on her sleeping bag, looking around quickly. The dark room....her friends....she was awake. She saw Kevin asleep, Pratt too. But Ethan's sleeping bag was empty. In that moment Ethan walked into the room and closed the door. Ethan looked at Nova and did not thought twice, he knew why she was awake. He dragged his sleeping bag closer to her's. He lied down and held her close, running his fingers across her light brown hair. "Sleep." he said quietly with a sleepy voice. She nooded, resting her head under his chin and closing her eyes. "I'm here." Ethan assured. "I know." she replied and drifted back to sleep, feeling safe. He remembers the firsts weeks after Nova breaking up with Frank, Ethan took her home, patched her up carefully, covering every single scar, then he would held her and kiss her forehead.

"You are the best cousin in the world, Ethan"  
"I know"

Ethan fell asleep.


	22. ||It's over!||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!! //sweats
> 
> Warning warning warning: fucked up shit down there. You got warned guys. Attempt of rape(no rape), smut and fluff.
> 
> -Trudy

Ethan woke up on the next morning feeling that he had rest enough. He was about to move out of the sleeping bag when he felt a warmth next to him. He smiled. Nova was peacefully asleep, head tucked under Ethan's chin. "Time to wake up. Cant sleep all day." Ethan smiled, shaking her shoulder. She let out a pout and headbutted his chest. "You are not my dad. You cant tell me when to get up." She huffed playfully. "I know. But i still can leave. Stay there till your legs go numb." He laughed and pulled away, standing up and stretching out. "See? Kevin and Pratt already left. You are lazy as a fuck, Nova." He chuckled lowly while crouching down next to the sleeping bag where she was. "At least im not the one that used to wake up at 4PM." Nova smiled in victory. "Hey!! That was a long time ago. Okay? Im not like that anymore!!" Ethan growled in a fake way that got her laughing loudly. "Sure sure" she took the chance Ethan was crouching down to push at his chest, making the older man fall back with a dry thump noise. She quickly stood up and raced outside. Ethan stood up and chased after her, happy that he got her in a good mood, just hoping it would last the rest of the day. "COME BACK HERE!" Ethan barked and she laughed.

"Checkmate" Pratt said smugly as he won Carmina on the chess game only God knows how many times. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Let me beat his ass for you." Kevin suggested, cracking his knuckles and taking a seat next to her. "You going to lose too, Kevin." Pratt grinned. After 3 minutes the only noise heard was Kevin saying "Checkmate" and Pratt handing him some money that they played for. Kevin had a grin on his face that made Pratt huff and get tired of playing. "I won." Kevin shoved on his face in a sing song tone that got Pratt hissing like a kid who lost a game.

(...)

Ethan sat by the lake. By the sun he could tell it was more a less 5PM. There was nothing much to do. Kevin was fishing with Carmina and Pratt was helping Nick fix his plane. Everything was calm. Nova was playing with the kids, she loved kids more than anything, she is not able to have kids, she discovered that years ago. Maybe thats why she loves them so much, she cant haver her own, but motherly instincts was something she had. She walked away, tired of running around. Maybe a bottle of water would help. She walked off when she got the bottle of water, but she was so distracted she ended up bumping into a man. "Sorry!!" She quickly apologised. The hooded man just smiled, face barely could be seen, then ended the bottle to her. "You let this fall." He said and she took it quietly. "Thank you, sir." She smiled and walked away passing past him. Not noticing who she had bumped into. "Sweet little angel." The man smiled to himself. "Haven't seen her since we broke up" The man said, Frank Wilson. The man of her nightmares. She took a sip of the water and sat on a rock, watching the kids play games till the night came. Kevin and Pratt were already asleep. Maybe fighting all day over a chess game got them tired. Ethan noticed as the sky went dark. "Nova, time to sleep." Ethan smiled at her. "I was just watching the fireflies." She smiled up at him. He smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "Don't stay up too late" He said before walking off to the house and to the shared room between him, Nova, Pratt and Kevin. She kept watching the small bugs,trying to catch some but without success. "Hey. It's pretty late. What are you doing here alone?" The same man walked over to her, Frank. His hood down on his head. She turned to look at him. "Oh. Hello, sir. Just watching the bugs" she explained. A small laugh erupted from the man. "You never change, always trying to catch that bees with lights in their body" He said. "They are not bees with light, they are fireflies. They ar-......" her mouth went dry for a second. "You talk to me like you know me." She said while standing up. The man stood up and took off his hood, showing his face, the night was dark, but she could see his face. Oh no. "Surprise, baby girl. Happy to see me?" Frank hummed. She backed away,mouth dry and eyes wide in fear. "No no. It's another nightmare. Not real." She whispered. "Its pretty real, baby. I'm here, the destiny brought you to me." He said walking closer as she kept backing away. He gripped her sides and kept her against a tree. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He growled deeply and she whined. "No! Go away. I don't want you here." She cried, tears spilling from her eyes. He growled, everyone was inside. She got the idea of yelling, but she quickly pushed the idea aside when she felt a cold blade touch her neck. "Angel....hush...I'm here." He gritted his teeth. "You will keep your mouth quiet and will not tell anyone." He threatened.The blade cutted through the skin, not enough to spill blood but to be uncomfortable. "ETH-" she tried to call and he covered her mouth. "What did I told you????!!!!" He growled aggressively. The knife swiped across her shoulder, cutting the shirt and the skin. She whined in pain through his hand. Shaking and scared she started sobbing. The knife cutted more of her shirt and he growled while grinning. "Brats like you put up fight. I like it." Frank narrowed his eyes. Dropping the knife he held her hips and leaned closer, kissing her jaw. "I missed you so damn much." He said against her neck, teeth scratching against it.

"Please stop" she pleaded. "Leave me alone. I will do anything." Frank stopped at this and pulled away. He watched her and purred. "Knees.....now." He demanded. She shook her head. "No!" Nova retaliated. "I said now!!!" He growled and pushed her down, getting on top of her and gripping her neck. "If you are not mine you are not from anyone else!' He growled. She tried to push him off, but he was much stronger.

She wheezed out. The lack of air getting her panicking. Suddenly a quiet gun shot filled her ears. The grip on her neck was gone and Frank's lifeless body got kicked away till it was kicked right into the river. Let the water hide it for them. It will disappear in a matter of minutes.

She got up to her knees, coughing and sobbing. Bless the air that filled her lungs. A warm hand touched her shoulder and she flinched. "Please go away!!!" She begged. "It's okay, kitten, he is gone. No one will know" the man spoke. 

That voice, Jacob.

She leaned forward into his arms, sobbing and shaking. She felt disgusted....unclean....weak.  
The veteran eyed her and saw the cutted clothes by the knife. He took his army jacket off and wrapped it around her. "Cover yourself, kitten." He said and held her close. She had no idea why Jacob was back, but she couldn't care less. She was safe, Jacob saved her. She owe him her life. The veteran kept rubbing her back. Letting her let it all out. She felt ashamed. "Don't tell....tell...any..one..." She pleaded and he nodded. "It stays between us kitten. Now come with me. Don't worry about your friends. You will see them soon." Jacob assured, picking her up and walking off.

(...)

As the time passed she could see a small village, it looked really primitive. Jacob made his way closer. No one was around, perhaps they were asleep or listening to one of Joseph's Sermons. It seems the peggies built a small place. They warned everyone they would rise again. They are starting to do it. Jacob went inside a small house. He placed her down on a makeshift bed and sighed while grabbing a wet cloth. "Well...you will need to...huh. Wipe the wounds yourself. I wait." He handed her the cloth and turned his back respectfully. She took off his jacket and the ripped shirt then carefully wiped the blood off her torso. It hurted. Too much. In all ways. When she finished she put the cloth away. "D..Done.." She warned. "Look , I need to help you. Just pretend I'm not here. Close your eyes or something. I will try not to look." Jacob muttered grabbing bandages from a box. He sighed, making his away to her. "Lift your arms." He asked and she did. That gave him better acess to patch the wounds and wrap the bandages around her torso. When he was done he helped her put the jacket on again. "Why are you helping me?" She muttered and he shook his head refusing to tell. He remembers when she spared him instead of killing him. He is still very grateful for that. "Just sleep. I take you back tomorrow." He assured and she laid down. Gripping the covers and closing her eyes tightly. She wished Ethan was here. To comfort her. Then she heard the door closing behind her. She thought he had left and whimpered what she had been holding back. To her surprise she felt the bed move down a bit behind her, then two strong arms wrapped around her and held her close, chest to back. She could tell it was Jacob as she felt his beard scratching the top of her head as he adjusted. "Night, Kitten.." He muttered. "Night...Jacob.." She replied before falling asleep.


End file.
